


Tisket a tasket, hella skeletons inna basket

by ScootypuffRanger



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScootypuffRanger/pseuds/ScootypuffRanger
Summary: I'm taking the gloves off now, kiddos. Here comes the big kinks.You've been warned. Yani + Skeleboys. Explicit stuff here.*drops mic**comes back, picks up mic and blows it off. Puts it back on the stand sheepishly. Trips and falls off stage*





	Tisket a tasket, hella skeletons inna basket

**Author's Note:**

> It's gonna get weird. LETS HAVE FUN GUYS!!!

He'd been experimenting again.

A snort of derision escapes between his teeth.   
Fat lot of success he'd had in the usual sort lately.

He hunched his shoulders further into the recesses of his dark jacket. His travel stained sneakers crunched against course gravel and city detritious. Greasy garbage clung to dusky gutters as he stomped further into the gloom.

His guts cramped and his grimace turned sharply upwards. 

A few of his housemates had tried experimenting with ratios, of magic and human foods. It was almost without conscious thought that he and his fellow monsters wove magic into the motions of food preparation. It took concerted effort to NOT imbue their food with extra magic.

After all, he hardly had the stomach for human food. Heh.

Footfalls falling faster now, he hurried past hulking buildings on either side of the nighttime docks. 

There had been a concerted effort a few months prior, to see how many different body parts could be formed of magic around their bones. The results had fascinated him, while most of the rest of the house found it uncomfortable, silly, and full of unessesary effort.

It took more concentration then he'd usually put into things, to keep up this particular set of organs hidden behind his baggy clothes.

His hands gripped the inside of his pockets, pressing them into his curling insides. Magic pulsed with movement as his concentration shifted.

He'd asked Grillby's help after a few weeks of almost inedible food adventures on his own end. He made sure to clean up after himself, but the extra wrappers in the recyling bins had been hard to explain. Grillby had initially scoffed at the reasons, but the influx of new items on the menu had excited humans and monsters alike. 

He'd made it to the edge of the doc. Inky black wavelets brushed against barnicle covered piers all around him. The ever song of the city night hushed behind him. Sirens echoing in the distance like predatory birds screaming their defiance. 

He closed his sockets and breathed deeply, bringing his hands up with his rising ribcage in focus. And belched loudly across the oceans surface. It echoed pleasingly across the water, scaring a resting seabird off a buoy in a way that made his smile broaden. Starlight glistened off the moving tapestry of the ocean under a pristine stary sky. It glistened off of his one gold tooth as his skeletal fingers trailed down his belt to lower his zipper.

He'd alternated human beers carefully with hearty shots of monster liquor tonight. With a new sampler basket of appetizers. Fried cheese curds, fried local mushrooms, stuffed red jalapenos and an entire spiral cut potato. With magic imbued sauce of his choice. Tonight had been new too, habenero honey mustard tingled down his gullet with heated joy. 

Oh man, he'd been waiting hours for this. He swayed slightly, humming to himself as he freed his faintly glowing cock from the confines of his silken red boxers. He shivered as the chill ocean air shot in through the opening to his hips and spine. 

"Pissin' outside. 'S too good a thing for humans to keep to themselves." Cock in hand, he let his gaze drift to the star studded horizon.

Running his tongue over his gold tooth, his teeth curled into his socks inside his worn sneakers. That's it, he really focused. Kinda like cummin'...

And there, it starts. 

A soul felt sigh escapes him as he empties his bladder into the ocean.

His vision swims a little as he sways on drunken feet.

"Aw yiss, I wish the rest of the guys could see the appeal to this. The ache of the full, formed bladder. Pussies, the lot of them. Don't know the difference from good pain and bad." He rolls his neck and looks from the stars to his personal sream.

Only to have his eyelights land on the top of a skull..

Under the starspeckled stream of his piss. Oh stars he can't stop.

His breath catches so quick in his chest that it hurts. His jaw slams shut hard. 

The stream of his urine continues unabated over the spike mohawk of their skull. 

A chocked sound escapes him as his innebriated brain went straight into raging panic. 

"Wh-what? Fuckfuckfuck. What'rya doin?" Why aren'tcha movin?! You some sort of sick fucko?" Hands shaking as he shakes off, dismissing his now rapidly shrinking member. His words slurr more, to his horror.

The skeleton in the water doesn't answer, the rest of the body floating up quietly to the oceans surface. Their tail floats limply along the bobbing waves. They're bobbing along bonelessly, face down in the dark waters.

He blinks a few times. Stares at the floating skeleton with the spike mohawk and tail. 

"Thas a tail. You've got a tail. Then you aren't a human skel-. Fuck." He grabs hold of the low railing in front of him and shimmies off his shoes. He fumbles his phone into the general direction of his shoes and tosses his jacket halphazardly at them right before he pitches head first into the water.

\----

A blip in reality wavered in the starlight as a mess of bones, water and other salty fluids apear in a heap on the docs. One bony hand reaches out, grasps his pile of shoes, coat and phone. With a quick swear they're gone. Minus some of the puddle spreading on the dark doc.

\----

There arose such a clatter. As a moist tangle of bones appear over the bathub and land unforgivingly in the hard bowl of it.

If that wasn't enough to alert the few wakful souls in the house, the rising volume of swearing would have alerted them.

Sans peers at Stretch from over his proffered dog treat in the basement gaming room. Their eyelights meet before they both roll their eyes at the noise they can hear from two floors below. "Wanna bet he drugged another one? Or do you think he's trying to wash the cement off his feet before it dries? Again?" Stretch chuckles as he unfolds his lanky from from the saggy recliner. 

Sans sighs. "Might as well bring that with us." He gestures to the dog treat. "I'll likely need it after hearing about his reasons this time."

They chuckle companionably with each other. Sans holds one hand out to Stretch. "Here, I'll pop us up there this time. You did it last time." Stretch smiles and extends his hand. The long fart noise is drawn out, and echoes around the gaming room long after they're gone.

\----

"Shitshitshitshitshit... Whoops. Shit." He's panicing harder now. He's trying to pull his wet clothes off and start the shower at the same time. Which is hard to do on top of the large body under him in the tub.

Sweat is pouring off his form, he feels dizzy as his fried treats threaten to revisit him and his bathtub companion via the hole they entered him in.

It's hard to smell anything besides the stink of ocean. And. Well. He flushes hotly. He gets one arm free and slips on the things tail and slips ass over teakettle onto his face.

His face is squished hard against their ribs. He breathes in hard.

Oh.

That smell. 

What is that smell? 

A duet of polite coughs alerts him to company in the bathroom with him.

\----

"What did you bring home this time, Red? Half a stripper? Another life-size stolen cyberskin doll? What is it this time?" Edge's voice has a bit of snear to it. 

Sans's voice sounds a bit defeated. "You know it's hard to stay under the radar with all of us here. Well. We talked about this, Red."

Red pokes the top of his head over the lip of the tub. He's as white as a sheet. Whiter. His eyes are tiny pinpricks as he looks over the lip of the tub at his roomates.

"hey, guys. Uh. You're never gonna guess what I found." 

Sans and Stretch snort simmultaneously. "Try us." Stretch answers.

Red grabs something in the bottom of the tub and lifts it. It's a daintily boned hand. He waves it limply at them. 

"It's a girl."


End file.
